


Lost

by thedollars666



Series: coming together [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Lost City (1), Episode: s07e22 Lost City (2), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: Daniel struggles to deal with Jack's attempt at saving the world when the Ancient knowledge is once again downloaded into his mind. He realizes that this time, it maybe goodbye for good; in their last moments together, only the two of them can rely on each other's strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been so long since I posted a chapter for the Coming together series, hopefully It's been worth the wait and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The phrase "Bless his horny heart" wasn't my idea, I do not remember the name of who wrote it in their Fanfic, but the credit for that particular saying goes to them.

 

 

 

Daniel pushed open the door with more force then necessary, storming into Jack's cabin. Jack caught the door as it came back, almost slamming shut, nearly hitting him in the face. “Are you really that mad?” Jack's voice was oddly calm and he mentally praised himself. He shut the door just as calmly and followed his partner into the kitchen.

 

“I just can't believe you!” Daniel yelled and leant against the counter, his palms flat on the surface, his back to Jack. “You just-”

 

“There was no other way and you know that, someone had to do it”

 

Daniel snorted “Right, and you were just right for the job is that it?”

 

Jack frowned “As a matter of fact, yes I was”

 

“You never thought about us? The thought never even crossed your mind did it?”

 

“You know what? Actually no, it didn't, what was going through my head was a whole bunch of worlds in danger if that information wasn't to hand, we were kinda outta of options”

 

“Then what Jack? You get this stuff in your head, go loopy as you start spouting out alien languages; leaving me to translate everything as I slowly watch you grow further away to the point where you won't even be able to understand me any more and then lucky me, I'll be the one to see you slowly....die in front of me”

 

Jack opened his mouth, he shut it again when he had no words to reply back with. “Daniel...I know it's hard, I just-couldn't” Jack reached out and lightly touched Daniel's shoulder. “It's my job-”

 

“Shut up!” Daniel span around, Jack was taken aback by the glistening in his eyes. “It's your job, it's always your job, but why don't you ever stop to think about who you might be hurting by doing-your job?”

 

“Excuse me?” Daniel frowned and stormed passed Jack, Jack grabbed Daniel by the jacket and shoved him up against the wall. “You do not have the right to stand there and- and, do you have any idea what all your crap has done to me?”

 

“Get off me Jack!”

 

“No way! You're listening to me now, what about all the stunts you've pulled over the years? How many times have I had to let you go, knowing it might be for the last time!? That stupid fish that held you captive? Apophis' ship, when you got a staff blast in the shoulder? You nearly died when that old man switched bodies with you, or how about the time when I almost fricking killed you on enkara!” Jack shook him, trying to get his point across. “Oh, let's not forget your whole ascension trip” Jack's eyes bore into Daniel's, Daniel was frowning but wasn't moving. “That tore me apart, letting you go like that, knowing I might never see you again”

 

Daniel bit his lip then, relenting from his angry outburst; yeah, he'd caused Jack a lot of heartache from all his stunts over the years. “Jack-”

 

But Jack wasn't done, “So you have no right to stand there and have a fit at me for doing what I knew was right!” Jack released him and stormed off out of the kitchen.

 

Daniel breathed out and slid to the floor, this was a mess.

 

An hour later, Daniel went in search of his angry lover; Daniel had been angry and now the tables had turned. He stood in the living room and spotted Jack out on the deck, he was holding a beer and was leaning over the railing. Daniel slowly opened the sliding door and stepped out, he leaned against it and took a breath before speaking. “I don't want to lose you”

 

Jack's shoulders sunk but he didn't turn around. “It was the right thing to do”

 

“I know” Daniel balled his hands into fists. “And I hate it”

 

Jack turned around then

 

“You're going to- to, I'm going to lose you and I hate it!”

 

“Hey” Jack put his beer on the rail and pulled Daniel to him.

 

“I can't...I can't say goodbye” Daniel clung to the back of Jack's shirt as he was pulled into a hug. “Not again”

 

“We'll think of something, I'll hold on as long as I can...” Jack kissed the side of Daniel's head. “Maybe the Asgard can help again”

 

“You don't know that”

 

“Here's hoping, thinking positive here, help me out would ya?”

 

Daniel laughed a little “Ok, but Jack-”

 

“Don't, it'll be ok” Jack pulled back and stroked his thumb on the one stray tear from his partner. “Do me a favour?”

 

“What?”

 

“When it's time, I want you to be the strong man I love; don't be sad, I want your strength to be the last thing I see”

 

“You can't ask me that”

 

“I love you, you're my strength now, ok?”

Daniel swallowed his emotions and nodded, “I love you too” Jack leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. He then pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, Daniel held onto him like he was going to disappear right then.

 

….....................................

 

Daniel grabbed the sheets from underneath him as his lover brought him to climax with the skill of his tongue and the movements of his body. Daniel reached around to lightly claw at Jack's back, trying to come down from his high. Jack pulled away and could feel himself heading for the edge, he thrust into his lover a few times, pushing himself deeper. Jack came hard with Daniel's name on his lips and then collapsed over him. They both breathed heavily as they laid curled around each other. “Ngh...god” Daniel managed to get out.

 

“Thank you” Jack joked lightly

 

Daniel just about managed to smack the top of his lover's shoulder blade. He winced when Jack finally pulled out and moved to the side of him. Jack kissed his forehead, he pulled himself up and swung his legs over the bed. Daniel looked over at him, mentally tracing every curve, every scar that was Jack. “What if this is our last night?” he asked

 

Jack stilled in the middle of getting up. “Can we not do this now?”

 

Daniel frowned and sat up, holding the sheet up to himself as he did so. “Is there going to be a right time?”

 

“Daniel” Jack warned, he wasn't in the mood for this;, he was in a pretty sated mood before Daniel brought up the whole thing again.

 

“What do you expect from me Jack?”

 

“We've been over this, can you let it go?”

 

“No, I can't” Daniel got out of their bed, taking the sheet with him. He scrambled around, trying to locate his discarded clothing. He could hear patter on lightly on the window next to him as he bent down and snatched up his shirt.

 

Jack turned around on the bed then “What are you doing?”

 

Daniel didn't answer right away, he soon found his boxers in the corner of the room. He quickly put them on and violently slung his top over his head.

 

“Daniel”

 

Where the hell were his pants? Oh, right; they didn't make it into the bedroom.

 

“Daniel will you answer me? What the hell are you doing?”

 

Daniel stormed toward the door, a little uncomfortable for some reason walking around in just his shirt and boxers. “I have to get out of here”

 

Jack grabbed his boxers and quickly put them on before following Daniel out of the room. “I thought we talked about this?”

 

Daniel stopped when Jack made a grab for his arm, “You spoke, I listened and- and maybe you think its just easier to 'let it go' brush it to the side, but I can't do that Jack”

 

“So what? You just take off- and after we had sex no less, real classy”

 

Daniel shrugged Jack off, “I won't leave you”

 

Jack frowned in confusion “Well that's funny, kinda looks like that's what you're doing right now”

 

“I meant- I won't abandon you-” Jack gave him a tilted glance and spread his hands out by his sides. “Forget it, you obviously don't understand me as well as you led me to believe”

 

“Backatcha, you know I hate talking about this stuff; I know what you're going through; believe me”

 

“Is that your comeback everytime we have this sort of argument? You just throw my ascension back in my face?” Daniel walked around the living area. “And I figured after all this time we've been together that you would have opened up a little by now”

 

“And I thought you would have given up and took me as I am, I guess we were both wrong” Jack winced when the words left his mouth.

 

“Took you as you are?” Daniel span around, glaring. “I'm the only one who did that! I never once tried to change you! I only ever listened when you were willing to talk! But it's never the same when the shoe is on the other foot, I _had_ to talk, I _had_ to change for you-Where the hell are my pants!”

 

If it weren't for the situation, Jack would be amused at a pissed off Daniel scrambling around to find his clothing. The fact they were both half naked yelling in the living room was kind of funny. Jack found Daniel's pants behind the small armchair, he handed them to Daniel who snatched them from him. “I never asked you to change, in fact, I've always felt guilty about taking away your innocence”

 

Daniel stopped for a second, looking up at Jack, half way to doing up his pants.

 

“You know what I mean”

 

“You have? Felt guilty I mean-?”

 

“I hate that I corrupted you, I remember the sparkle of interest you used to get everytime something new was discovered- now you're just-”

 

Daniel finally got his pants fastened, he had no idea that was how Jack felt. “Jack, I still, I still love the excitement of discovering new things- but, do you really think I'd have made it this far without being-as you put it-corrupted?” Jack gave him a look of obviousness. Daniel snorted a laugh, “Ok, bad example; but seriously, don't feel guilty because I'm grateful, I like being able to handle myself more, I like being military-archeologist; maybe not at first, but gradually I did”

 

Jack sighed, he got in front of Daniel and dared to place a hand at the back of his head. “I can talk Daniel”

 

Daniel smiled a little “I guess so”

 

“Just not about this” Daniel knew he was referring to Jack's latest run in with the ancient technology. He felt Jack's thumb stroke the back of his neck, his anger then relented and he no longer wanted to bolt out of the door. “And about the being able to handle yourself? It needs work” Jack grinned

 

“Bastard” Daniel then grinned when he heard the rain get heavier outside. “Wanna have some fun?”

 

“Again? Already?”

 

Daniel slapped his bare chest “Not that sort of fun” Daniel looked out of the balcony sliding door and then back to Jack. “Let's be innocent” Daniel moved away from him, Jack watched Daniel as he quickly moved and opened the sliding door. The rain sounded louder then, Daniel took a back glance at his lover and then run out into the rain. Jack couldn't believe it, he walked to the open door and watched for a few seconds. Daniel was running around in the rain, like he was some teenage school kid on hormones; bless his horny heart. It was a welcoming sight, and it filled Jack's heart with love for the archaelogist all over again. He watched as Daniel stood still, head hung high, letting the heavy rain fall on his face. Oh god, Daniel was a sight to be worshipped, at least in Jack's eyes. Without waiting any longer, Jack decided to hell with it, to hell with the world; it could wait one more day to be saved, because right now; Jack was going to be innocent. Like it was just him and Daniel; no Stargate, no Goa'uld, no Ancient repository in his head. Just him and Daniel. Jack then ran out into the rain, despite the cold and straight up to his lover, his dripping wet, gorgeous lover.

 

“You crazy loving bastard” Jack said, grabbing Daniel by the waste

 

Daniel laughed, his face dripping with water, not caring about how he would probably catch a cold with his stunt. “Feels good”

 

“Yeh, it does”

 

“One day Jack, we're going to scream to the world”

 

“One day, I'm going to tell the world that I'm in love with you”

 

Daniel slung his arms around Jack's neck, “But for now, It's just us”

 

“Does this mean we're not talking about it?”

 

“It means I'm thinking positive”

 

“Good enough”

 

Their lips met in a fiery passion, the rain continued to pelt down, but the two didn't pay any mind to it; they were merely lost in each other's embrace, in each other's innocence.

 

…...........................................................

 

Daniel continued to fire upon the Super soldiers that had made their way down into the ice Cavern. His heart was beating a mile a minute, something told him this was it, that this was going to be goodbye. Two of the super-soldiers go down under the onslaught from SG-1. Jack lay in the chair with his eyes closed. Then, not far from the rings, a hole opens up in the floor. The remaining super-soldier hesitates. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c look round at Jack.  
  
Out of the cavern floor comes, what almost looks like a horde of glowing bugs, or energy. It gets stronger and becomes a large column of glowing light. Part of it flows towards the super-soldier, which goes down under the blast with ease. The rest of the column springs up through the ice and out into the sky. Bits of it break off to blow up any remaining Goa'uld ships but the majority of it heads straight up into the sky.   
  
On the scout ship nearby, Bra'tac stands and stares in amazement at the light pouring up into the sky. He smiles delightedly. In the cavern, Sam gets up and walks nearer to Jack. She and Teal'c look in concern as Jack continues to lie with his eyes closed, concentrating. Daniel could only stare too, he had to be strong, he had to be, Jack had asked him to be, selfishly Daniel thought, but he had asked him.  
  
Above the Earth, the beam continues to head towards Anubis' ship. It dives past the Prometheus ship and diverts harmlessly around it and reaches the mothership. The beam seemed to wrap itself around the ship, burning its way into various parts of the ship.   
  
  
“Weapons fire coming from the surface, sir” Gant said  
  
“Break off course. Get us clear” Hammond replied  
  
Prometheus moved away as the energy continues to burn its way into and around the mothership.  
  
Jack finally opens his eyes but is still deep in concentration.   
  
“Our shields are of no use!” Herak shouted  
  
Out of the window, one of the motherships surrounding an Al'kesh are also being swarmed over by the beam. They then explode. Anubis roars and holds his hand uselessly in front of his face as the beam attacking his ship penetrates the chamber and the ship blows apart.

 

The bridge crew on board Prometheus shield their eyes as the mothership explodes.   
  
“What the hell was that?” Kirkland shouted  
  
“That was SG-1!” came Hammond's reply  
  


“Thousands of bright yellow ... I don't know ... they're coming from the surface ... I don't know what they are. They're cutting the enemy fleet to shreds!”  
  
In the Oval Office, President Hayes is hearing the same report  
  
“My God, it's beautiful!”

 

 

Jack closes his eyes and his head rolls to the side. The lights on the chair go out.   
  
“Sir?” Daniel could just about hear Sam's voice as he continued to stare at Jack. She walked over to Jack and straightens his head to feel his pulse “Sir” she turns to the others “His pulse is erratic” she then turns back to Jack, oh god, Daniel felt his heart clench, was this it? Was he going to lose him? “Don't you dare leave us now. We won” he heard her words

 

'We won Jack, don't leave me' Daniel's thoughts were silent, Jack part-opens his eyes and moves his head weakly.

 

Sam takes hold of his chin “Colonel” Jack gazes weakly at Sam as she leans over him. “Please, Jack”  
  
“Dolmata” Sam looks round at Daniel.   
  
“That thing” Daniel looks round at Teal'c, who approaches the chair and lifts Jack out of it. He carries him to the capsule and stands him inside. Lights automatically brighten the inside of the capsule.   
  
“Now what?” Sam asked helplessly  
  
Jack looks weakly at both Sam and Daniel, his eyes drifted to Daniel for a moment longer. “Aveo ... amacus”   
  
Oh god, what could he say? He needed to translate, but he couldn't tell them that, he needed to come up with something plausable. “Goodbye” that was good, goodbye was-good, Daniel wanted to collapse, this was what he'd been fearing; he wished he could tell Jack that he loved him too, because he knew what Aveo amacus really meant. Daniel stared as a shield came up from the floor of the capsule and wrapped itself around Jack, putting him into stasis. The rest of SG-1 watch helplessly as the lights in the capsule go out. Daniel did what Jack had asked of him, the last thing Jack saw was his bravery, his strength, his love.  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Aveo Amacus never really meant 'I love you' but I thought it was a nice touch


End file.
